Not Alone
by FallingStar5027
Summary: Duncan was thought to be the only hybrid in existence, but what if he wasn't the only one? Follow the story of Bella Grunewald, as she tries to fit in to the human world, meets Duncan, fights kaiju, and learns how to love.
1. Prologue

The day that the kaiju attacked, was the same day my parents met. I thought it was coincidence, but my mom thought there was more to it than timing to it. It was fate, as she called it, which brought her and my dad together and resulted in me.

The city was in shambles. There were people running in every direction, debris scattered the ground, and the air was filled with smoke and fighter jets. That's what mom said she saw out her window. But not through any window. Her cockpit window. That's right my mom was a colonel of MEGTAF.

The mission of the day was to exterminate the three kaiju that are attacking Houston, Texas. It was just a normal day to her, going out and bringing 'beasts', as she used to call them, down. The three kaiju were Darora, Tarragon, and Ngaro.

They were all up there with their king, Belloc. Ngaro was a kaiju that dominated in the water so the navy was busy. Tarragon was terrorizing the city while Darora was overhead taking the best of the best flyers down. Once mom got on the scene, they had already paralyzed Darora and carried him to the base and they dragged Ngaro by his limbs to the secret base in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. All that was left was to take Tarragon down.

My mom was flying alone on her Northrop F-20 Tigershark heading towards the final obstacle with a M129 Leaflet Bomb with his name written all over it. She hovered and circled around him to find a weak spot. When she found it, and got ready to fire, they made eye contact.

Mom said, it seemed liked the whole world stopped. Their surroundings seemed to disappear as they gazed in to each other's eyes, she said, and that she felt whole in that moment. And just in case you were wondering, my dad is Tarragon and I am part kaiju. I felt warm inside each time my mom retold me the story of how her and daddy met.

Then reality hits them like gravity. The army lets lose all the ammo that hasn't been used in the artillery. Mom said that a stray projectile nicked her wing causing her to go tumbling towards the ground. She ejected but the parachute had no use because dad caught her in midair. But MEGTAF didn't seem to care that they were also shooting at one of their own. Then again they would do anything to defeat a kaiju.

Dad, she said, changed from a two legged creature to a four and but her on his head as he ran towards the other side of town. The air was full of fighter jets and the ground was covered in tanks and army men. But they were no match for my dad. He used his tail to lead a way out of the city and his fire breathe to shoot the jets out of the sky.

Somehow, they made it out with no major injuries. Once they knew they were no longer being pursued by MEGTAF, dad opened one of the secret passages to the Kaiju realm that hides miles underneath the earth's surface.

It was the most beautiful thing that she's ever seen, she told me. There were blue gems everywhere. Some that could fit in her hand and others that stretched from wall to wall. That's where they got married and that's where they lived for a year before they found out mom was pregnant with me.

The day that my parents met was fourteen years ago. Now I'm thirteen and living in the world of the humans. How I'd rather meet my father and go to his realm but no. I have to stay in the human world and have a normal life as possible.

Your father was an amazing person, she would tell me. He was a gentle and kind giant that was very compassionate. When they were together, the world was at peace. But there moments were it seemed like the world was conspiring against them.

The other kaiju thought that dad was disrespecting their race by 'mating' with a human. They constantly plotted to steal my mother or arrange 'accidents' that would inevitably kill her. Luckily Belloc was on dad's side. Mom didn't find out until much later that the reason he helped them was because he too fell in love with a human.

When they found out that mom was pregnant with me, they tried even harder to kill us. But enough was enough my mom said. Mom and dad decided that the kaiju realm was no place for me. She said Dad was reluctant at first but after three more failed attempts at exterminating me and mom, dad finally agreed. He was heartbroken, mom told me, that he wouldn't be able to be there for most of my life or see me come in to the world.

It was hard for her to leave. She said that her heart still aches from the memory and that she still waits for the day that they will be reunited. When she first told me the story, I thought it was like a Fairy Tale and there will be a happy ending someday. That was ten years ago. Now I know better.

My father has probably long forgotten about me. I mean come on, it's been thirteen years and he has not once tried to get back in contact with us. If he really loved us, he would've come to visit a long time ago. He would've come back and swept mom off her feet but no. He probably hasn't even had me on his mind once. Mom usually says otherwise.

"He does to protect us honey," she explains, "so that we can stay safe. If the other kaiju found out where we are then they can find us and kill us. Plus your father loves us too much to let his own people kill us."

But how do we really know? For all we know, dad could be 'mating' with a female kaiju that could give him pure blood kaiju kids, not hybrids like me. I mean really I don't even know if he is still alive. The other kaiju could've killed him right after mom left. We would have no way of knowing so we should really stop fooling ourselves that he'll comeback someday.

"How do you even know he's still alive?" I asked her one day, "Or if he even loves us anymore?" She just gave a sheepish smile before answering.

"I know this will probably sound really cheesy, but I can just feel it." I always doubted her words. How can you love someone you haven't even met yet or one you haven't seen in a decade? The answer is you can't, or at least that's what I think.


	2. Chapter 1

It was peaceful. In a room filled with boxes, a female sat in the dead center indian style while staring at the plain wall with her arms crossed over her chest. The young teen had pitch black hair that reached her mid back, deep blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a red tank top, a black sports bra, and black skinny jeans. And if one looked closely, you could see the slight imprint of scales forming on her shoulder, the back of her neck, and on her cheeks.

A book laid at her feet, completely untouched next to a blue flip phone that kept blinking. On the screen, it showed 13 missed calls and 127 messages. But the girl still didn't look she just kept staring at the wall thinking. What was she thinking about, no one would know. Her poker face soon changed into a face of downright annoyance as her phone rang.

You might be asking, who is this girl? Well this girl is Bellatrix Mavis Cordelia Gwendolen Jeanne Teuta Nora Hippolyta Emilia Skuld Agustina Maria Grunewald. She is the daughter of Gloria M. Grunewald, a human, and Tarragon Grunewald, a kaiju.

Bella's POV

 _Why can't you people just take a hint! I don't want to talk to anybody!_ I kept thinking. My phone kept blowing up with missed calls and text messages from my so called friends. The nerve. I have half a mind to pummel them all. I mean who goes and tells the press that they are friends with a 'freak', namely me, and tells the press where I live. My fake friends that's who. Their all the same, greedy and conniving, those humans.

All they want to do is to keep getting bigger and bigger. Don't they understand that they are slowly killing our planet, so if the planet dies then so do we. But they don't care about the environment, all they care about is money and fame. It makes me sick. I shake my head in annoyance and reach for my phone. The stupid thing keeps getting spammed by the same people.

My best friend, who told the press where I lived, and my ex-boyfriend who called me the so-called freak. They kept on saying sorry and how the press is the one to blame, and how they were pushed and interrogated on who, what, and where I was. A deep growl forms in the back of my throat, and shakes the air around me. I already knew it was all bull shit that was coming out their mouths. The press can't interrogate people only the police, FBI, CIA, and MEGTAF has authority from the government. I should know, I have been taken in to custody a few times and I'm only thirteen. Ugh! I'm so mad right now I could practically roar.

I squeezed the device in my hand and glared at the wall; that's when I made the wise decision to chuck my phone at the wall. I half expected the phone to just hit the wall and fall to the ground, cracking the screen. The other half expected it to be totally undamaged, I mean that phone has been through two car accidents, six junior high beating, and two washing machines.

I did not expect for it to hit the wall with a thump and completely shatter on impact then fall to the ground in pieces. I stared shocked at the broken phone as a few sparks could be seen traveling through the air around it.

Loud foot falls could be heard coming from down the hall. And right as the sounds were right in front of my door, my door flies open revealing my mom. She was panting unevenly as she stared at me with shocked eyes.

"What was that thump sound?" she asked in between breathes. My mom was a natural bleach blonde, had green eyes, perfectly tan skin, and a radiant smile, a few traits I wished I had. Her hair reached her shoulders but right now it was pulled back in a lazy pony tail as she stared down at me. She wore a bright blue button up shirt and a white pencil skirt, it wasn't like her usual outfit. She usually wore a t-shirt and jeans, but today was the day that she had to go and talk to MEGTAF about damage control and how we're moving. Her white heels were probably kicked off somewhere in the house. I gave her a fearful look before pointing at what was left of my phone.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean to," I explained shakily, "I just g-got s-so frustrated a-and angry th-that i-it just happened." She gave me a nervous before walking over to where I was sitting. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around my shaking body and cuddled into me. Then all my pent up anger disappeared and was replaced with sadness and fear.

Tears spilled down my face as I cling on to my mom for support. She pats and peppers kisses on my head as the tears fall.

"It's okay sweetie," she cooed as a sobbed openly, "in two days' time, we will be on a plane far away from this awful place. And although the future cannot be seen, I know that where ever we are and as long as we stay together, we will be happy." Her words gave me a warm tingly sensation inside, and I knew she was right.

This wasn't the first time that I've been in this situation. The same thing happens every time I move. Mom and I have moved six times in the past two years, thanks to the help of MEGTAF. The only reason MEGTAF is helping us is because mom made a contract with them right before I was born. The contract said that MEGTAF had to help me lead a normal a life as humanly possible, and in return mom helps work for them by tracking down kaiju and dispatching groups closest.

So my mom can work for MEGTAF from anywhere and everywhere; meaning we don't have to worry about money problems or having food on the table. Those thoughts never cross our minds. The thoughts that do cross our mind is the inevitable, when will people start asking about me?

'Why does she have scales?'

'Why are here canines so pointy?'

'Who is her father?'

'You need to control your temper.'

'She's such a freak!'

'She's a demon's child!'

But I'm not.

I'm normal. In my own unique way. I've been taught hand to hand combat by the elite of MEGTAF and I am able to understand the science that runs MEGTAF. The people

"Don't worry honey," my mom assured, "one day we'll find a place where people won't judge you by the way you look and will love you for who you are."

I wonder when that will happen. Will he be anything like dad or will he be like my so called friends? Sweep me off my feet or shoot me where I stand?


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After crying on mom for an hour, I wiped away my tears and changed into pajamas and stuffed my outfit into my duffel bag. While I was at it, I shoved the book that was long forgotten into the box full of books with my name on it. Mom got the message after and left me alone for the rest of the day.

I had to dig through a few boxes before I found my blanket and pillow. I dropped the pillow on to the floor before lowering my body and laying my head on the pillow as I curled myself into a ball under the blanket. I wiggled around until I finally got comfortable, and closed my eyes as I tried to forget.

Forget about my friends.

Forget about my problems.

Remember the story of mom and dad.

Remember the times when I wasn't judged.

Slowly, the darkness started to take over until my conscious was consumed completely.

* * *

The open windows leaked in the devil that is sunshine. I squinted my eyes as I stretched my arms over my head. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes while a yawn made its way out of my mouth. Groggily, I stood up out of my make-shift bed and folded my blanket. After folding my blanket, I grabbed my pillow and proceeded to put them in the box that withheld my sheets and other bed stuff.

Once I successfully closed the box, I stripped from my pajamas and shuffled through another box to grab myself an outfit for today. I choose a white short-sleeve blouse, a pair of skinny jeans, and my white converse. When I finished tying my shoes, I opened my door and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head at the sight before me. Three men stood towering over my mother. They all had yellow helmets on so I couldn't tell what hair color they were, but they all wore white baggy t-shirts and lose fitting jeans accompanied by steel toed boots.

I almost went into defense mode but then I noticed the MEGTAF insignia on their shoulders. My blood came to a steady flow as I pushed them out of the way to hug my mom good morning. She gave me a grim look before proceeding to talk to the men that stand tall over us.

"It seems," mom whispered in my ear, "that we will be leaving earlier than expected, honey. These fine gentlemen are going to pack our boxes and meet us at our new home." I gave her a surprised look as the words started to process in my head. That means, I'll be away from this horrible place where people who say they like you talk about you behind your back. I flashed her one of my rare trademark smiles and joyfully skipped back in to my room.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I stuffed a few pairs of clothes, my laptop, a book, a pair of headphones, and all the important pictures of mom I had (which was only like 5 photos that were 3x4's).

After I finished packing my bag, I pulled the strap over my shoulder and made my way out the door. I met mom half, she was wearing her red business dress that hugged her curves with black high heels while pulling her hair into a bun. She gave me a small smile before proceeding to drag her large Vera Bradley suitcase towards the front door. Once we were out the door, I noticed the hover jet that was parked in the middle of the street. What the hell?!

"Mom!" I whispered-yelled "Why is there a hover jet in our front yard?!"

"That's our ride," she explained cheekily, "besides, these jets are way more comfortable than cramped airplanes." Isn't that the truth.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the vessel. Luckily, MEGTAF has the area surrounded so there should be no unwanted visitors, kaiju and the press alike. I wonder why they came so early to come pick us up. I mean it's like seven thirty am. Just when I threw my duffel bag in to the jet, a bad feeling settled itself in my stomach. Usually when I get that feeling, it means that were in for a bit of bad luck. I look around and all I see are a bunch of the elite MEGTAF workers that were assigned to help us. That's when I hear an engine roar to life.

I looked behind the hover jet that we are going to ride in, and I find two other hover jets that are being filled with packed boxes from our house. I look to my mom puzzled and see her fiddling with the controls of the jet, so I decide not to bother her.

In less than an hour, the precious cargo was carefully placed into the vessels. Double checking that ever thing was okay, I jumped in the vessel that was going to take me away from this death trap. I chose the front row seat nearest to the window. As I strapped my seat belt on I noticed that the hover jets holding our stuff were departing. Just when I was going to say something my mom's voice interrupts me.

"MEGTAF is going to meet us at our new home," mom explained while sitting down in the seat right next to me. "I'm driving so we should be at our destination in about three hours." Each time we get into any flying aircraft, and mom is driving I know that things are getting ready to get fast.

One time, we were on a normal plane and the pilot made the mistake of letting my mom take control. I honestly don't know how she talked the guy in to giving her control. Anyway, we got to the destination two hours earlier than expect, but with the cost of a few injuries. We got lots of dirty looks from other passengers and we were then banned from ever going on to American Enterprise for life.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. I was very curious of where MEGTAF was sending us now.

"A little town called Glendale in California," she explained while standing back up. As she made her way towards the pilots' seat, the unsettling feeling made itself known again. I anxiously put my hands over to stomach in a lame attempt to sooth the pain. Gritting my teeth, I ignore the feeling and look out the window.

All the MEGTAF officers look like ants as the jet slowly gains altitude, and when we finally reach the right height the turbo thrusters roared as my mom held nothing back. I waved good bye to all the passing buildings and people. Good bye Albuquerque, New Mexico! Wiggling around in my seat to get comfortable, I rest my elbow on the arm rest and lean my cheek against my hand as I gaze out the objects we pass by.

It's been about two hours and we are now half an hour outside of Glendale. We would have been there already but mom decided to take a detour and look at the scenery. She keeps mumbling about how pretty it is but all I see is a bunch of cliffs, dirt, and rocks. When she suddenly stops the jet about a hundred from the nearest house, I come to the conclusion that something is on mom's mind.

"I know it's hard," my mom says bringing me out of my thoughts, "moving from place to place, going to new school after school, trying to make friends, trying to fit in, but I just wanted to tell that no matter what people say about you or what they think, you're my beautiful princess. You're smart, pretty, tough, and kind; things girls twice your age wish they had. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Also, I know it's a few months before your birthday but I wanted to give this to you early." All the while she was talking, my mom was landing the jet on the ground. Repeat my mom was landing us in the middle of nowhere.

Mom turned in her seat and with the sun seeping through the glass, my mom looked like the embodiment of an angel. Her blonde hair seemed to glow, her eyes just oozing with warmth and love, and her perfect smile just added on to her natural beauty. How I wish I looked like her, but no. I have to look like my 'father'.

In a way, I guess my mom is my guardian angel. She loves and cares for me when nobody else would. She is my anchor. I don't know what I'd do without her. Probably go insane or commit suicide. Then a 4x6x3in box that sat in her lap caught my attention. The box itself looked like it had a story to tell because it had what seemed to be scorch marks all over it. She unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way towards me with box in her hands. When she stood directly in front of me, she held the box out to me.

I looked between my mother and the box with big naïve eyes before hesitantly taking the box into my hands. I didn't feel heave so I could erase any chance of it being the phone I was kind of hoping for but I was still really curios the contents but also scared. With shaky fingers, I opened the box to see its contents. To my surprise, instead of finding a burned piece of who knows what, I find two blue gems, which could fit in the palm of my hand, sitting in the middle of the box. They were beautiful, one had the figure of a dragon while the other one had my initials engraved in to it. Not my full name, but the one I preferred anyway.

Bellatrix Mavis Grunewald

BMG

Mom says I should be proud of my full name, and believe I am but I it kind of gets old when people can barely pronounce your eleven middle names correctly. I sigh in content as I hold the stone in my hand. I felt my shoulders tense when my mom spoke.

"Your father made it," my mom said while occupying the seat next to me. "He wanted me to give it to you when you turned sixteen but I can't keep it any longer. He also wrote you a note. Don't worry, I didn't read it." I shrugged my shoulders and look for the said note. I couldn't find it until I looked at the under the box. Taped to the bottom of the box was a folded piece of parchment paper addressed to me. I take the note off of the box and rest the box on to the arm rest.

I unfolded it and gasped at the calligraphy that was my kaiju fathers' handwriting.

 _Beloved daughter,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that your mother has given the gift to you early. Don't ask how I know, because we both know that your mother cannot keep a secret to save her life. But if you are reading this on your sixteenth birthday then I wish you a happy birthday. I know it seems as though I don't care for you or your mother but believe me when I tell you that, you're all I think about. You don't know it, but I am looking after both you. I have ever since Gloria left. Every time a person picks on you and they suddenly go missing, that's my handy work._

 _But you might not believe me and that's okay, I just wanted to tell I love you. You and your mother both. I would do anything to have you two in my arms and how I long to see your beautiful face up close and to be called daddy. But I know that's not asking for a lot but I can only dream of what it'd be like if the other kaiju weren't so against me and your mother being together._

 _I hope one day you will see things from my point of view and perhaps forgive for not ever being there at your important moments in life. And please behave for your mother, she loves you very much. Although I don't approve of violence please give who ever flirts with your mother a good punch to the face. No matter what. Your mother is my everything and I ache every day to touch her or at least feel her presence. I'm probably boring you with all my depressing thoughts so I'll just be out with it._

 _If you ever find the human world to be too hard to fit in, My King has given permission for you and your mother to come back to the kaiju realm. Just follow these simple instructions:_

 _Grab the stone with dragon symbol in your hand._

 _Looked for a place that has not yet been touched by humans._

 _Once found, throw the stone on to the ground as hard as you can._

 _Call out my name._

 _Follow these easy steps when you're ever in trouble or need help._

 _Know I'm always there for you and I love you._

 _Your father,_

 _Tarragon D. Grunewald_

 _P.S. Please tell your mother I love her._

I felt my eyes become glassy after reading the last line 'I love you'. I folded the note back and put it into my back pocket as I closed my eyes, in an attempt to control my emotions. But it was no use. Even after I reopened my no longer watery eyes, my nose was all stuffy so had to use a tissue which my mom handed to me. Where is she keeping this stuff?!

"He says," I say looking to my mom, "he loves you." The reaction was immediate. My mom was never one to be all gushy and touchy feely, but when we talked about dad, he seemed to bring out the girly side of her. One second my mom was laying her hand on my shoulder in a loving manner with a box of tissues in hand, the next she's hugging me to death while crying on my shoulder. I grab the tissue box out of her hands and offer her some as she went on and on about how much she missed and how bad she felt for leaving him.

Once she let me go and brought her knees to her chest, tears kept falling down her and she kept using tissue after tissue. I rolled my eyes at the irony. Here she was having an emotional breakdown and me comforting her when the roles should be switched. Without looking, I grab the box and decide to let mom try and pick herself up. I lay the box in my lap and turn my head to look at the desert scenery. But what I saw just about made my heart stop. The unsettling feeling that I had long since ignored came back full force as I felt the blood drain from my face.

A kaiju was running towards us at full speed. It was about three miles off but it could be on top of us in seconds. My throat went dry as I leapt into action. I took the gems out of the box and stuffed them into my front pocket and made my way to the cockpit. I sat down and started revving up the engine. The faster we were online the faster we're in the air and out of here.

Once we're about a hundred feet off the ground, I'm full of hope that we're out of danger.

My hopes were crushed.

Our jet is suddenly jerked downwards. The glass is cracking by and unknown pressure that is being applied to the outside of the vessel. The vessel is going haywire, saying how an S.O.S signal has been realized and help should be on its way. Red lights were flashing and alarm bells were going off. As if the kaiju isn't enough, my sensitive ears have to deal with this. Suddenly mom comes out of nowhere wearing a black MEGTAF uniform with a bazooka strapped to her back, multiple hand gun and grenades strapped to her belt prepped and ready for the fight. She walks towards the cargo hatch with a determined look on her face. I give her a confused look before realizing what she's about to do.

"Mom!" But it's too late. She opened the hatch and jumped out. Without any hesitation, I grab one of the jumpsuits that keep stalked underneath the seats and pull it on. I take the gems out of my jean pockets and put them in to the pouch on my belt. Then I pull one of the hair ties I keep on my wrist and use it to pull my hair back. Just as I jump out the hatch, I regret it. I forgot to grab a gun or some means of defense. About twenty seconds after I jumped out of the jet, the parachute automatically came out allow me to float to the ground instead of committing suicide.

I look down at the scene before me. A female human was shooting at a two hundred beast.

The beast was pretty creepy looking. It was a strange of bash-brown tone. Its head was shaped kind of like a crescent moon except it had one eye in the center, no nose protruding from its face, and the weirdest part was its jaw. The upper jaw looked normal but the bottom one was split up in to three different parts and they all seemed to dangling and making strange clicking noises. The kaiju had two long arms, both were equipped with long claws. One was extended out holding our ship in the air, squeezing it until it finally broke it in two. I was about twenty feet away from the air craft, so when gravity played its role, I was nearly crushed. I screamed out in surprise when it passed me and proceeded to crash in to the ground. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I stare at the now destroyed hover jet then I noticed how quiet it got suddenly. There were no gun shots or explosions.

I lift my head, hoping to see my mom's smiling figure standing over a fallen kaiju, but only to be faced with utter anger and terror. The kaiju stood triumphant as he held my mom in one of his deadly claws. She seemed to be struggling as the beast brought her closer to its face. Then a thought hits me like a freight train, _He's going to eat her_.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

When the thought crossed my mind, I didn't think kaiju were to go so low but the predatory glint in its eye made me think otherwise. I disengaged the parachute and started at a dead sprint toward the creature. Once I was a good few yards away, I started screaming at it to let my mom go. I ran around trying to get its attention to no avail. My feet felt like lead when I heard my mom scream in fright, and it nearly gave me a heart attack when it squeezed my mom harder to get her quiet.

Slowly a burning sensation formed in my throat. It kept building and building until I opened my mouth and let it lose. I was expecting a screech of some sort to fall from my lips but instead a wave of blue flames came out instead. I didn't aim well so the flames only made t to its chest only causing a slight burn. But that slight burn seemed to get the attention I needed.

The creature looked down at me as I went about trying to scorch his skin to a blistering red. In the confusion, the kaiju dropped my mother setting her free from its clutches. Goal one achieved. Now I just need to distract this thing until back up arrives. In my haste to make sure my mom is okay, I fail to notice the huge boulder coming toward me. But when I did, it was too little too late. The hit alone knocked the wind right out of me but strangely the weight of it didn't seem to affect me. I pushed the boulder out of my just in time to see the beast throw the remains of our jet at me. I successfully dodge it before going in for my attack.

I run up to it and let lose my flames again and dashed away in an attempt to get it away from my mother. I don't know how I'm doing this but it must be some ability I gained from dad. The creature follows me and is towering over me in seconds, and just when I'm ready to unleash my fire breath, it leans in to attack and successfully slashes a claw across my back as I tried to dodge. When a girlish scream that I know is not from me, I find the creature was no longer following me and my mom was in its claws again. My hypothesis is that my mom tried to help unknowing of the consequences for herself and got recaptured. I ran up to the kaiju and used my breath to burn his tail in hopes to distract him and save mom.

No such luck. Instead, I am met with a blow from his tail that had me skidding across the ground and into a dense wall of rock.

I grit my teeth at the pain as blood seeps down my back like tree sap, and I slowly try to stand back up. The creature starts just stares at me as I stand helplessly as it dangles my mother right over its head. Even if she were to miss his mouth, there would be no parachute to save her this time. The fall would mean instantaneous death. I glare at the creature, who just stands and holds my mother as if she was a toy or piece of food. That's when the beast does the worst capable thing. My body feels like lead as I watch the creature hang my mother over its open mouth. Then I think, _where are those damn MEGTAF units that were supposed to be here after we sent out an S.O.S. signal? If they had been here already then mom wouldn't have . . ._

I feel tears start to fall down my face when a memory hits me, _'Follow these easy steps when you're ever in trouble or need help'_ the way to get in touch with dad. He's the only family I have left, and what else do I have to lose. I scramble to pull the dragon stone out of my pouch before trying to remember his instructions.

Find stone. Check. Look for a place that has not yet been touched by man. Check. So now all I have to do is smash the rock and call out his name. Taking the stone into my right hand, I throw it as hard as I can at the ground shattering it.

"Tarragon!" I yell out with all the remaining voice I have within me. I feel like the Earth itself has stopped moving. A crack going horizontal starts to appear between me and the creature. The crack started to grow wider and wider at each passing second. When it was almost a mile wide, a deep roar shook the air around us. I don't know how I looked but the kaiju I'm pretty sure the kaiju looks more scared than I do. I could see it visibly shaking in fear. I almost laughed but the moment was too serious.

Slowly, a body starts to emerge from the pit of darkness. And I knew one thing for sure, that the kaiju was in deep shit. Once the figure fully emerged, I wipe my tears away as I tried to take in every single little detail that was my father. My three hundred foot tall kaiju father.

He had a black body, dark blue eyes, and had three sets of white horns. My dad looked like a total badass. He reminded me of Belloc except only darker and nicer. Once my dad had come out of the hole of darkness, his eyes were only set on the kaiju holding my mother captive. I watched as my dad was made his way to the kaiju and towered over it. Dad held out one of his 'hands' in a way of asking for mom like. It looked kind of like an adult asking for his kid to give back the toy that they stole.

The kaiju reluctantly put my mother into dad's awaiting hand. I watched in slow motion as my dad shot out his other hand and grabbed our attacker by his throat and lifted him up of the ground until his tail could no longer touch the ground. The small kaiju struggled for a bit before submitting to my father. In one fair swoop, my dad had thrown the other kaiju over his shoulder in to the dark abyss. The abyss in turn, closed until all that was left was a small symbol of a dragon.

Then he finally turned around and saw me. Once we made eye contact, I knew that the feelings that I've been keeping bottled up for all my life were getting ready to run free. He ran over to me and slowly set mom down on the ground. When it finally sunk in that my mom was alive, I felt myself go slowly limp in my mom's awaiting arms.

She started freaking out asking me if I was okay. I cracked a smile at her before darkness slowly took hold of my conscious. The last thing I remember before I fell unconscious was my dad saying, "She's so beautiful."


End file.
